Jordan Kyle
Jordan was born to a Primordial Werewolf and Lee Kyle, he was raised in Washington but moved to Mystic Falls to live here because of the kids and reputation. He makes friends with Jeremy Gilbert and they hang out even slept over once and had a fight with Damon Salvatore and he won easily breaking his wrist and leg and than punching the crap out of him with hatred all piled up. His powers come in after he notices his Basketball skills are improving showed when making 100 three-pointers straight and than scoring 100 in a scrimmage with Losers vs Jocks and the losers won by 100 with him there stealing the ball every second and scoring they won and he made the basketball team also averaging abut 50.5 ppg every night and is now a star. Kylar is the father of Jordan. Appearance As of now, Jordan is described as being tall and slender, with russet skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair and brown eyes ,He has a slightly dimpled chin. Personality He is a brave person but very Jock-Like but caring at times. He is shy and reserved also. Powers and Abilities It is believed him and Hayden are the strongest on the team without doubt with them both showing their physical attributes. *'Super Strength' -He becomes a far much stronger than the Primordials , originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; His true Equals in strength are Lucius Menes, Starrk. *'Super Speed' - He is blur when running and his speed is matched by Lucius and Starrk. *'Heightened Senses' - He have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - He possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves when full moon appears. *'Healing' -He can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice'- He can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': He can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - He are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When he werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal werewolves but not to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. Weaknesses Elder Dagger-If stabbed through the heart he will die. Category:Male Category:Werewolves Category:Supernaturals Category:Alive Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore